One type of filtered connector includes a plurality of pin-like contacts that project through holes in an insulator and though inductors in the form of ferrite beads. A pair of capacitors, which may be mounted on boards lying beyond opposite ends of the ferrite beads, are connected to corresponding contact locations. This arrangement, commonly referred to as a pi filter, is useful to block high frequency noise, such as noise of a frequency above one MHz. The attenuation of noise can be increased at lower frequencies by the use of a larger inductor and larger capacitors, but there are restrictions in the space available in filter connectors. For example, the filtered connector illustrated in the drawings has 128 contacts arranged in multiple rows, in a connector shell having a length of about 1.5 inch and an outer shell diameter of about 1.6 inch. The contacts in the shell are spaced apart (center-to-center) by 0.100 inch along each row. In a prior art connector of these dimensions, using a pi filter with two capacitors each of 5000 picofarads and a ferrite bead having a bead diameter of 0.065 inch and length of 0.125 inch, applicant achieved an attenuation of −42 dB at a frequency of 1 GHz. A significantly higher attenuation using filter elements that fit into the same connector shell, would be of value.